The growing popularity of wearable electronic devices like smart watches, wristbands or arm bands, anklets or leg bands, hats, shoes, belts, vests, eye glasses, goggles, badges, rings, etc., has led to some users having multiple mobile devices (which may be considered “collocated” as being proximate or nearby one another), such as, for example being carried on their person. As such, in certain instances a user may carry multiple mobile devices such as a smart-phone and a smart-watch, which may be equipped with various functionalities. For example, in certain instances, two or more such collocated mobile devices may be equipped with positioning related functionality, e.g., for various navigation, tracking, routing, and/or other like capabilities. Hence, in certain instances, two or more of such collocated mobile devices may include various components or subsystems, such as sensors, functional blocks, communication modules, etc., that may provide or otherwise support positioning.
With respect to positioning, for example, different mobile devices and their component sets of subsystems may be capable of performing some of the same or related activities for navigating and/or tracking a user along a desired route and providing related metrics such as speed, elevation, calories burned, etc. Thus, it may be that two or more mobile devices may consume power to perform the same or similar functions. Since mobile devices tend to rely heavily on battery power, it is usually desirable to reduce power consumption and increase battery life.